


But I'm not Gay

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Craig (mentioned), Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, Jimmy (mentioned) - Freeform, Kissing, Kyle (mentioned), Love Confessions, M/M, No Homo, OFC - Freeform, Sexual Confusion, Stan (mentioned) - Freeform, Tweek (mentioned), Tyde, but i decided against it, clyde is his chubby baby, clyde wants to suck token's dick, craig and tweek are fucking savage, creek - Freeform, not much to tag, originally smut, token is super mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6822178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“C’mon dude, let me suck your dick, I said no homo like ten times.”</p>
<p>“Dude!”</p>
<p>“No, it’s cool, because we’re totally not gay, so it doesn’t count.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	But I'm not Gay

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write smut but I cant write it in a oneshot, i'll probably get around to writing a chaptered fic for these two because they deserve so much love

“C’mon dude, let me suck your dick, I said no homo like ten times.”

“Dude!”

“No, it’s cool, because we’re totally not gay, so it doesn’t count.”

“What the hell do you mean it doesn’t count?!” Token snapped back at Clyde, who had been trying to get Token to allow him to suck his dick for about a half an hour now. They were currently in Token’s room, with an Xbox on and the GTA loading screen, while Clyde sat cross-legged on the floor and Token was sitting on his bed. It was a normal day; both boys decided to hang out after school.

“Because I said no homo.”

Well, until Clyde fucking decided it would be cool to suck each other’s dicks. It came out of nowhere. The two best friends were playing GTA 5 when Clyde suddenly brought up the topic, causing Token to mess up and get shot by the cops and choke on the can of coke he was drinking.

In reality, it would make sense for them to give each other a blowjob, considering how close they were. After Craig and Tweek started dating for real, Jimmy soon left their group, so it was just the two of them relying on each other. Some would even say that they’re practically married since they hang out so much. Normally, when they were younger, it was cool to have Craig and Tweek hang out, but as teenagers? Token and Clyde wouldn’t be able to do anything with Craig and Tweek lusting over each other all the time. Fucking hormones.

So, yes, again, they only had each other, because there was no fucking way they were going to hang out with those douchebags Stan and Kyle. Again, when they were younger, everyone got together and it was cool. But now with all this puberty and moody teens it was hard to ever talk to someone you don’t hang out with much.

“Clyde, you suck another guy’s dick, that’s totally homo!” Token had been blushing since Clyde brought it up, and he was honestly surprised that he hadn’t passed out yet from all the blood going to his head. And shut the fuck up you horny teenager. You bring up a dick, then say head, and you fucking laugh or some shit. “It’s totally gay!”

“C’mon Token I just wanna give you a blowjob. I’m totally still, like, a pussy enthusiast-”

“Why the hell do you want to suck my dick?!”

“I dunno,” He shrugged, “I feel like it.”

“You don’t just “feel” like sucking a guy’s dick, Clyde! That’s like, something someone who’s gay and horny would say!”

“Are you calling me gay?”

“Oh. My God.” Token pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.Yes, Clyde was an idiot, but Token loved him anyway. “No, I’m not calling you ga-” He looked up and saw Clyde about to cry with tears in his eyes. He sniffled and wiped his nose with his sleeve.

“You totally think I’m gay, you don’t want to hang out with me anymore because I’m gay!” Clyde started sobbing, “I’m not gonna have any friends any -sniff- more! You’re gonna leave me and- and I don’t have any other friends!” Clyde completely broke apart in the middle of Token’s room, and for the first time, Token didn’t know how to calm him down.

He got off his bed and sat across from Clyde. “Dude, I don’t hate you because you’re gay. What makes you think I wouldn’t want to be your friend anymore?” Token leaned over and hugged the sobbing mess in front of him, lightly rubbing his back. “I have no problem with that.”

Clyde tightly hugged Token back, sniffling and taking deep, shaky breaths. Token didn’t pry any more than he needed to, just doing his best to calm his friend down. “Shh, it’s alright... just take deep breaths. Square breathing, okay? Breathe in for four seconds, hold it for four, breathe out for four.” He didn’t like the term, but Token was easily the “mom friend.” Clyde was like his baby- his sensitive, chubby baby. Token just wanted the best for the people he cared about, simple as that.

Clyde sniffled and tried the different breathing techniques Token had taught him over the years. Eventually, he did calm down enough to form words. He still had tears pouring at his eyes and he was a little shaky, but Clyde had eased himself enough, pulling away from Token’s hug.

“No, it’s not alright,” He looked like he was going to cry again, “Because- because you’re gonna hate me.”

“Nothing would ever make me hate you, Clyde. You know that, right?”

“I just,” He sniffled again, “I really like you. I really really like you, Token!” That confession alone made Token go silent. He opened his mouth, wanting to say something, but he didn’t know what exactly to say. He had never had anyone truly confess feelings for him, he just assumed that he would just continue being the normal, comforting friend. Romance or sexuality never crossed Token’s mind. After a few moments of silence, Clyde started to cry again.

“See? You totally hate me now and- and I’m just gonna be alone forever and ever!”

“C-Clyde, calm down, I don’t hate you at all. I still love you as much as I did before you told me. I’m sorry you had to tell me like this...” Token leaned forward to hug Clyde again, but the boy just stumbled away a little bit and rubbed at his eyes. It honestly broke Token’s heart to see his friend like this, sobbing, but with no easy way to calm him down. It was quiet for a while, save for Clyde’s light sobbing in the corner of the room.

Token used that time to think. He never found himself attracted to men, but he never found himself attracted to any woman, either. Could he be gay...? Probably not. Pansexual... that would make sense. He had always loved Clyde, but did he love him in a gay way or a brotherly way? Clyde was adorable in his eyes, but... 

“Clyde... I really like you. I love you, in fact. I- I don’t know how to put this, but I don’t really know if I’m gay or not, but... I’m willing to give it a try.” He paused, “A relationship, I mean...”

The room was silent again, and the air was kind of tense. Neither of the boys knew what to do nor what this meant for them. Clyde had stopped crying by then, his eyes red and puffy and his face was stained with tears and his nose was a bit runny, but he had stopped crying. He turned over to look at Token once more. “... You serious?”

“Y... Yeah. Yeah, let’s give it a shot.” Token cleared his throat, “Clyde Donovan, will you be my boyfriend?” He smiled up at Clyde from his spot on the floor. The brunette wipe his nose and smiled a bit, nodding, and walking back over to hug Token.

“I love you.” Token didn’t need to see his face to tell that Clyde was grinning like a madman, “Thank you.”

“I love you too, babe.” The ended the hug and both laughed a little bit.

Clyde, still looking like a total mess, smiled and asked, “Can... Can I kiss you?”

Token nodded and leaned in, kissing Clyde softly and smiling lightly. His lips were chapped a bit and tasted like strawberry from the special chapstick Token had given him. The kiss wasn’t sloppy, nor rough nor full of lust, but it was prolonged and sweet, and they were fine with that.

“I could get used to this.” Token thought to himself.


End file.
